


Lazy Afternoon

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Steve hated leaving, sometimes there was nothing better than coming home again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

As much as Steve hated leaving, sometimes there was nothing better than coming home again. Especially when the first sight to greet him was Christian, barefoot and shirtless, hair loose but held back from his face with a bandana, stretched out on the couch. His head rested on one of the arms, headphones on, completely oblivious to everything. He had a script and a pencil in his hands, muttering to himself and making notes as he read. He was completely lost in his own little world, foot unconsciously tapping to the beat. 

Steve smiled to himself at the sight; Christian had no idea that he was home, wasn’t expecting him home until tomorrow and wouldn’t have heard him come in. He dropped his bag to the floor and quickly crossed the room, pulling the headphones off Christian and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Did you miss me?” 

Christian grinned at the sound of Steve’s voice and dropped the script to his lap. He reached up and tugged Steve down for a kiss, playing with his hair as he parted his lips. “You know I always miss you.” He curled his fingers around Steve’s bicep, pulling him around to the front of the couch, then down to kiss him properly, hands cupping his face as he showed him how much he’d missed him, re-familiarising himself with his lover’s taste. “Didn’t think you were home ‘til tomorrow?” he murmured between kisses. 

“We finished up early,” Steve replied, lifting Christian’s feet up and sitting down on the couch, laughing softly when Christian simply repositioned his feet in his lap. “So, I caught an earlier flight.” He raised an eyebrow at the script. “Thought you were supposed to be taking it easy this weekend? You still look exhausted. How’s your head?” 

“I’m fine,” Christian insisted. “And I am taking it easy,” he promised. “Just readin’, that’s all. But you should read this,” his face lit up and he picked the script back up. “There’s this one scene where Eliot gets to actually use his Samurai sword. I get to do sword fighting, Steve, and... stop looking at me like that!”

Steve chuckled fondly and shook his head, fingers idly playing with the worn, frayed denim at the hem of Christian’s jeans. “Like what?” 

“Like you’re my mama gonna ground me for bein’ late home on a school night.” 

Leaning over, Steve gently ran his finger over the scar on Christian’s lip. “Just remembering what can happen when you get to play with swords.” 

Christian dipped his head in acknowledgement, his fingers capturing Steve’s wrist and kissing his fingertips. “That was a long time ago. I’ve done a lot more stunt work since then. I know what I’m doing now. And its a fuckin’ samurai sword, Steve!” Christian couldn’t stop himself grinning, which only made Steve grin and kiss him again. “I’ll be careful,” he promised, picking up the script. “You wanna run lines with me? And when we get to the scene, I can show you exactly how good I am at using my sword.” 

Steve laughed and pulled the script from Christian’s hands, using it to hit him round the head. “Idiot. What scene do you wanna start from?” He settled himself down, script resting on top of Christian’s legs, his fingers rubbing circles on the inside of Christian’s ankles. 

Christian tucked one hand under his head, eyes sliding half closed as they ran through his lines. His lips curled up in a smile, whole body slowly relaxing under Steve’s voice, Steve’s touch and he drifted off to sleep. 

“Finally,” Steve murmured. He slid out from under Christian, placing the script on the coffee table. He grabbed a blanket from where it had been tossed in a chair and placed it over Christian. As he tucked it in, Steve couldn’t help but press a kiss to Christian’s temple, stroking his hair away from his face 

~El Fin~


End file.
